


[上一]交易

by tomo_koi



Category: Toaru Majutsu no Index | A Certain Magical Index
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:47:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24033790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomo_koi/pseuds/tomo_koi
Summary: とある上条当麻x一方通行新约22R的留白部分捏造可以视为《邀请》的后续
Relationships: Accelerator/Kamijou Touma
Kudos: 1





	[上一]交易

滨面仕上赶到模棱两可的约定集合地点，尴尬地发现这条街上的店几乎都还没开门营业。更为尴尬的是，在见到约他来的人之前，先遇到了不久之前才同他玩过猫捉老鼠的游戏，把他追得抱头鼠窜的学园都市第一位。

遇到第一位拔腿就跑，滨面仕上的身体已经建立起这样的条件反射。

本在街上闲庭信步的优雅白猫，拨弄项圈上的开关，立即突变成为猛兽，冲到猎物面前拦住了他的去路，并用拐杖敲他的大腿。

“跑什么？你也是被他约来的吧？”

“啊？”滨面看到了他手中拿着的纸条，有几分眼熟，“哦……是、是的。”

滨面在收到同样的纸条的时候，以为自己要遭到猛禽的攻击，手忙脚乱地扑棱了好一阵，最后才发现猛禽实际上是上条当麻派来的信鸽——大佬不愧是大佬，实在不同凡响。

由于欢庆战争结束的民众过早地涌上街道，本在晚上才营业的酒吧有几家提前开门迎客。随着大流进入了其中一家，滨面在一方通行的无言的注视下战战兢兢地在他对面坐下。穿着粉色运动服的女朋友，和抱着黑盒子的黄金魔法师，都没有如他所愿陪他落座。

尴尬二字的具现化，在空气中蔓延。不知要不要跟第一位搭话，也不知道要跟他说些什么，滨面只能屏住呼吸，偷瞄一身白明晃晃有些刺眼的第一位。

一方通行一手翻弄着菜单，一手托着下巴，绢丝般的白发遮挡了半边脸颊。

“你是怎么认识他的？”

指尖轻点着菜单的某一页，与纤细的外表相反声音略带沙哑的一方通行发问。

没想到对面会先开口，滨面连忙打起十二分精神向一方通行讲述几个月前某个晚上在断崖大学的资讯中心被上条当麻打得满地找牙的黑历史。

一方通行听着皱起眉头：“你们都在那里？”

之后滨面仕上用了五分钟理解了当天晚上向自己和同伴们放冷枪干掉了好几个人的竟是一方通行。

“缘、缘分啊哈哈哈。”

一方通行则眉头紧皱，视线固定在桌子上的某一个点，似乎是在反刍那个晚上的记忆。

“原来是他。果然是他……”

在双方都不知觉的情况下与上条当麻一起救了人的过去时，令学园都市第一位有些动摇。细白的手指敲击菜单的频率明显加快，并发出了微小的当当当的声响。

一方通行不自觉地将焦躁发泄在菜单上的行为，加深了滨面心中的疑惑。滨面自诩与上条有点交情，还有些Level 0之间的惺惺相惜。上条这次也叫了一方通行，滨面本以为是出于战力的考量，上条当麻和一方通行在来英国之前的交集，搞不好还没有自己跟一方通行的交集多。

莫非在自己不在场或者没注意的时候，那两个人之间发生了什么？

“你觉得他人怎么样？”一方通行停止了虐待菜单，抬起头再次发问。

“诶？诶？”实在不明白第一位是何用意，滨面张口结舌，“哈、哈、大佬、是个好人啊！”

冷酷、凶暴，轻易就能把skill out吓得屁滚尿流的学园都市第一位摇了摇头，哼了一声。

“把他给你的纸条给我看看。”

因一方通行的冷哼心惊胆战的滨面，虽然腹诽你不是也有一张么，麻溜从外衣口袋里掏出揉成一团的纸条，推到桌子中间。一方通行小心地将它展平，从视线的移动来看大约阅读了两遍。

然后他像是下定了决心，上身离开了桌子，放松身体，抱着臂膀将脊背靠在椅背上，发出了名为“交易”的“命令”——

“全力协助上条当麻。作为交换，我会保护你以及你身边的人。”

一方通行宣言。

“作为学园都市的第一位，也作为学园都市的新任统括理事长。”

即便是直男标本的滨面仕上也意识到了。

眼前这个破坏一切的白色灾厄，喜欢上条当麻。

=END=


End file.
